english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucien Dodge
Lucien Dodge (born June 24, 1984 in Ithaca New York) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Takumu Mayuzumi in Accel World and Waver Velvet in Fate/Zero. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Platypus, Pleakley, Dahu, Sage 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Robin/'Damian Wayne' 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Pupcorn 'Movies - Dubbing' *Deep (2017) - Doctor Layrd *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Chocolate Bunny, Honey 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2017) - Honey, Glitter Balls (ep3) *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Glitter Balls, Honey, Milk Chocolate Bunny *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Chicken Plant Baby (Junior; ep16) *Lords of War (2014) - Young Durotan (ep3) *NiN10Doh!: To the Sixty-Fourth Power (2010) - Additional Voices *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2012) - Ravenfreak (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Takumu Mayuzumi/'Cyan Pile' *Aggretsuko (2018) - Additional Voices *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Masumi Okuyama *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Yutaro Tsumugi *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Takakura *Bleach (2014) - Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Blood Lad (2014) - Akim Papradon, Guy on the Phone (ep1), Spectator 2 (ep3) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Kenji Miyazawa *Charlotte (2016) - Jojiro Takajo *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Bad Guy (ep38), Wishrabbit (ep30) *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Lord El-Melloi II/Waver Velvet *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2016) - Lord El-Melloi II/Waver Welvet (ep26) *Fate/Zero (2013) - Lord El-Melloi II/'Waver Velvet' *Glitter Force (2015) - Cop *God Eater (2016-2017) - Kota Fujiki *Gosick (2017) - Ambrose (Announced) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Imori, Katzo (ep1), Matthew (ep2), Sedokan, Additional Voices *ID-0 (2017) - Commander (ep8), Elder Urakuo Hakubi (ep8) *K (2013) - Adolf K. Weismann, Masaomi Dewa, Tatara Totsuka *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Adolf K. Weismann, Contact (ep1), Jungle Security (ep9), Masaomi Dewa, Receptionist (ep9), Tatara Totsuka *Kill la Kill (2014) - Jiro Suzaku (ep14), Kenta Sakuramiya (ep14) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Captain Patrick (ep1), Luca (ep5) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ja'far *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Norba Shino *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Nozikaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Post Station Crowd (ep286) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Sai *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Motoki Furuhata, Zoisite *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Motoki Furuhata, Zoicite *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Motoki Furuhata (ep23) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Keita (ep3) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Shuma Sakon (ep5) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Simon, Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Simon (Announced) *Tiger & Bunny (2012) - Isaac (ep2), Young Kotetsu T. Kaburagi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Blue, Koffing (ep2), Oddish (ep2), Red's Kabutops (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *GANTZ:O (2017) - Kei Kurono *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Metphies *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Tatara Totsuka *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sarai 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2016-2017) - Amuro Ray 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Silver (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Tomas Heredia Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Victor 'Video Games' *Apotheon (2015) - Diomedes *Backstage Pass (2016) - Lloyd *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Dust, Cassius, Jin *Heroes of Newerth (2012-2013) - Cupid, Flash Blitz, Grinex, Tetra *League of Legends (2014) - Mega Gnar *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Izander Ershel *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Blinky, Skeebo *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Blinky *Smite (2015) - Dr. Vanus *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Kortes *Bravely Default (2013) - Dr. Victor *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Hifumi Yamada *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - K1-B0 *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Soldier F *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Kurgum *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Leon *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#5 *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Regulus Ringland *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Sin Kiske *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Ioth *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Elliot Craig *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Elliot Craig *Time and Eternity (2013) - Zack *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Gustav Mecklenburg Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2018. Category:American Voice Actors